DIO
Description You expected a hale description, but it was me, DIO! DIO, originally called Dio Brando, is a character that appears in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, as the main antagonist in part 1 and 3. This version of DIO is the one that appears in the 3rd part. He was an ordinary human, but he became a vampire, with the mask of stone, to dominate the world. In the 3rd part, he gains his stand, THE WORLD, with the ability to stop time for a few seconds. He wants to dominate the world, literally all the worlds, and he even wants to dominate a world that mixes mercenaries and ponies. Abilities Main Rage costs 100% rage. :DIO stops time for 5 seconds, ( with a 2 seconds delay saying ZA WARUDO ), allowing you to freely move and kill the mercenaries which they can't move at all; and after those 5 seconds, times goes back to its course. When you use the rage, you get 20 knives to throw as they were the "Flying Guillotine", doing 25 damage on impact plus bleed. Also you will get a point black teleport, which will allow you to teleport directly to the place where you point, by pressing "R". :This rage does not stop your momentum when used in the air. Super Jump 'is your special movement option. :Upon holding secondary attack (mouse2 by default), a bar on your screen will charge up to 100% :To activate your Super Jump, look up and release your secondary attack at the same time, afte wich you will jump very high. You can release your secondary attack at any point during this charge, with 20% being the minimum and the lowest jump, while 100% gives you the most jump height. :After every Super Jump, you have to wait 5 seconds before you can use it again. :Also, there is something called a '"Super DUPER Jump". This is a special Super Jump that can only be activated after certain conditions, like falling into the ocean on vsh_oilrig. These conditions can be recognized easily, as they teleport you away, usually to one of the spawns, and you get ubered and stunned for 4 seconds. After this, a red "Super DUPER Jump ready! Look up, press and release ALT-FIRE." will flash on your screen, which, when done, will give you a massive jump height. You have the ability to Weighdown. :To use weighdown, press crouch (Ctrl by default) while looking down and being mid-air, after that your gravity will increase greatly, allowing you to fall on the ground very quickly. :You can’t use weighdown while your Super Jump is on cooldown. Weapon Attributes Melee Weapon Secondary Weapon (Rage) Miscellaneous DIO's rage will freeze animations of taunts, as well as cancel out their damaging effect, if the taunt is able to deal damage. DIO is the only hale, apart for trios, that can't kill shields and mini sentries in one hit. He does 99dmg per hit. DIO loves to scream WRYY every time, even when he recieves a backstab from an enemy spy. Battle Strategies Battling as DIO When fighting as DIO, you must take into account that DIO isn't a hale with much force, since he, along with the trios, are those that do less damage per hit (99dmg), but you have a high jump height, so you can take advantage of this with the Super Jump, to move very fast around the map and killing mercenaries who are alone or not in large groups. You also suffer with the knockback, since he only have 25%, so it's not advisable to go straight to the center of everything to kill them all at once; you must play with patience and go killing one by one, reducing the number of players there is as much as you can and it will be easier for you. Remember that it also causes bleeding damage to those who hit, so you can use it well to panic and run to ask for help medic, and begin to separate to finish it off. Your ability to stop time is your best abilitie, since it allows you to kill the mercenaries freely without worrying about being pushed or moved, as they will literally stay frozen for 5 seconds; but you must select your main objectives to kill: engies, medics and even snipers, which will eventually annoy you and be your downfall. You can also use ZA WARUDO to kill mercenaries that are hard for you to kill. When you use your rage, you will get knives that you can throw as guillotines, causing bleeding damage, so you can combine it with your melee to kill the fastest mercenaries, waste the spy's dead ringer, see a spy that uses cloack because of the bleeding, breaking the shield to the snipers and demomaning, causing little damage to soldiers who do rocket jump or scouts who are running all the time, and even to finish killing those who are left with little life. And with the point black teleport, you can teleport to the place where you are aiming, which will help you a lot to reach the fastest snipers to kill them, or approach an engie or class that is causing you problems, or even escape. Battling against DIO When fighting agaisnt DIO, you must always be with your teammates to protect each other, and essentially from medics, since DIO can't kill in one hit at any class, but it also causes bleeding damage, so the medics will they make a bestial counter, as well as with the engies for their sentries and dispensers, since DIO has very little resistance to knockback. When DIO uses his rage, the best you can do is to jump down a cliff (of course without killing yourself when you fall), so that DIO has to decide to throw himself and kill you or let you live, but he loses his time in the process in the case that he decides to kill you. Also being next to a medic with uber is a good idea since the uber still works when time is stopped. Video Demo Work in Progress Controls * LEFT MOUSE fires your active weapon. * Holding RIGHT MOUSE will charge the Super Jump. * CALL FOR MEDIC (E) activates the Main Rage. * RELOAD ® uses the Point Black Teleport. * CROUCH (Ctrl) will activate the Weighdown. (while mid-air and looking down) Music Dio - Holy Diver (Speeded up version is used) JoJo Part 3: Stardust Crusaders | OP 2 FULL | Sono Chi no Kioku: end of THE WORLD Jojo's Bizarre Adventure HoTF - DIO Quotes Work in Progress "ザ・ワールド！トキをトマレ！" ("'''ZA WARUDO! TOKI WO TOMARE!'") - Rage '"この DIO だ！"' ("KONO DIO DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!") - Killing Spree '"無駄 無駄 無駄 無駄 無駄 無駄！"' ("MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDAAAAAA!") - Killing Spree ''“WRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!” - Backstabbed [Maniacal Laugh + [https://youtu.be/G65pvuTFR_A?t=37s Roundabout]] - Victory Category:Solo Bosses Category:Event Bosses Category:Spy Category:Pegasi Category:Super Jump Bosses Category:Ranged Bosses